The purpose of this application is to secure funds for Wayne State University School of Medicine to establish a longitudinal sequence of coordinated education in transfusion medicine that spans undergraduate and graduate medical curricula. This educational program will be integrated into the existing core organ system plan of YR I & II, into clinical clerkships in YR III, and into electives in YR IV. The graduate medical program will involve selected clinical departments (e.g., Pediatric Hematology/Oncology, Intensive Care, Neonatology, Adult Hematology, Adult Oncology, Pathology) predominently in the Detroit Medical Center Hospitals (Children's, Harper, Hutzel) affiliated with the Medical School. In each setting materials pertinent to modern transfusion medicine will be presented at seminars, grand rounds and in appropriate courses in Continuing Medical Education for credit. These sessions also provide an outreach program to the Community. An added dimension is offered through the cooperation of the American Red Cross Blood Center. This facility is not only a large modern Blood center but a research resource. The major objectives of this proposal are: 1) to provide an enriched environment for medical students to learn basic principles and current practices of transfusion med, 2) to gain knowledge of available community blood resources, and 3) to establish an attitude for continuing education in transfusion medicine after formal training. During summer vacations or elective periods there are opportunities for the medical student Fellows to aid in program planning, preparation of instructional material and compilation of patient problem simulations. Research opportunities in transfusion medicine relevant areas exist for interested students to work in a laboratory, clinic or blood banks. The program director assisted by a TM design team are responsible for the overall program which will be taught by the regular faculty of the medical school. Evaluation instruments include pre and post exams for knowledge inventory, student evaluations of the program and faculty, and self-assessment tests to help both student & faculty plans. By the end of the award period, we expect to have 1) a coordinated comprehensive curriculum for transfusion medicine, 2) a syllabus and appropriate audiovisuals, 3) examination questions and 4) simulated patient problems and therapeutic strategies. Graduating physicians will be better informed in the basis for the changes and complexity of the field of transfusion medicine, aware of new blood products and alternatives to their use, and also aware of the risks of transfusions as well as special needs.